Loving her was red
by Miley Flynn-Garcia
Summary: Porque perderla fue azul como nunca vio, estar solo fue un gris oscuro, perdonarla fue como conocer a alguien al que nunca vio. Pero amarla rojo fue. Este fic participa en el reto "Universo Alternativo" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"


_Este fic participa en el reto "Universo Alternativo" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"_

_Disclaimer: HTTYD pertenece a Dreamworks y a Cressida Crowell. Y solo los uso para quebrarme la cabeza y divertirme con ellos._

_**Rojo**_.

¿Te ha pasado alguna vez que sólo piensas en esa persona?

Pero por alguna razón... Su relación era tan complicada que era más o menos como conducir un auto lujoso sin motor en una calle desierta.

Tan irreal como un puesto de flores que sólo vende flores rojas.

Y sin embargo era real, tan real cómo que estaba allí siempre que ella lo necesitaba, cuando tenia que ayudarla cada que tenía problemas con su trabajo o con su hermana Taylor (apodada por todos como Tormenta) o por cualquier cosa aire se le ofreciera. El iba sin dudar.

Tomo la rosa roja y la observó con detenimiento, luego la dejo a su lado, en el asfalto.

Entonces lo recordó. Su relación había sido curiosa, cada color reflejaba algo en ella... O mejor dicho, cada color representaba perfectamente lo que había pasado.

Primero rápido, más apasionado que el pecado, pero con ternura, era maravilloso cada momento que pasaba con ella. Recordó uno en especial:

-¿Porque un puesto de flores con sólo flores rojas?-pregunto Hiccup mirando a Astrid confundido, iban caminando por las cales del pueblito que era Berk. Al parecer, por fin Astrid había conseguido un trabajo.

-Debe ser algo simbólico, Hiccup-respondió la chica rubia acomodándose el flequillo- Son como tu y Chimuelo con sus manías de dragones.

-Pero no por eso tendremos una tienda conmemorativa.

-Eres aveces un inmaduro-Sonrió Astrid.

Cómo daría el por verla otra vez... Porque perderla fue de un tono azul, de ese azul triste que te llena de tristeza con tan sólo verlo. Con tan sólo recordarlo le dolía hasta la médula.

Llovía.

-¡Dame una razón por la cual creas que no debemos estar juntos!-la reto Hiccup.

-¿¡Es que aún no lo entiendes!? ¡Yo soy la maldita razón por la cual no podemos estar juntos, Hiccup!

-¿¡Que!?

-¡Me tengo que ir! Y me temo que no regresaré...

Al principio no le creyó, el entendió alguna otra cosa, tal vez algo moral. No lo supo hasta ahora. La soledad se sentía cómo un gris oscuro. Llegó un momento de su vida en el cual necesitaba realmente a una persona. A ella para ser más exactos.

Su hermano Derek (alias Chimuelo) se preocupo al verlo en aquel estado, había dejado de comer; de hacer ejercicio, afeitarse, dormir, y ver la luz del sol. Era un zombie.

Si, y Chimuelo no exageraba; prácticamente Hiccup estaba tan pálido cómo un muerto y tan delgado como un esqueleto.

-Tienes que salir Hiccup.

-No tengo ganas de salir ahora.

-Hiccup, te morirás en este lugar si no haces algo... No se, sal a dar un paseo, despeja tu mente.

-No puedo.

-No fue su culpa que sus padres la hayan enviado lejos. Creo que primero deberías perdonarte por gritarle y luego a ella.

Dudoso miro se su hermano. No cabía duda. Chimuelo era adoptado. No se pereciamn en nada, absolutamente en nada

El color gris siguió toda la siguiente semana y el mes posterior.

Y no se podía perdonar, el había dicho la verdad. Lo intentó. Se había intentado perdonar, y lo había cumplido. Pero no del todo. Aún así decidió ir a verla , pero no sabía donde estaba; la espero en el puesto de flores que vendía flores rojas cada tarde, en la acera, compraba un tulipán rojo y la esperaba.

-¿Tu crees que Astrid...?- pregunto Chimuelo.

-Tal vez, pero el colegio esta muy lejos. ¿Se ha estado tomando sus pastillas?

Chimuelo asintió.

-Su trastorno esta... Empeorando.

Bipolaridad.

Cuando la etapa gris paso, fue como conocer a alguien al que nunca vio. Pues, no podía perdonar a alguien al que nunca iba a su antiguo trabajo, tal vez sólo para saludar. A veces sólo se ponía nervioso; Chimuelo le daba sus pastillas y sólo una vez llamó a doctor Coldjumper para tranquilizar a su hermano. Pero nada opacaba la esperanza de que ella volvería. El también ya se había mudado, era un lugar blanco, con piso gris brillante (Cuanto odiaba el color gris) y muchas personas que ganas había visto, esa era una buena forma de empezar. Conocería a personas que nunca había visto.

No queria olvidarla. Pues olvidarla era imposible. Sus recuerdos volvian, le hacian sonrojar algunos y otros le hacian sonreir...

Si hubiera un color para definir su relacion seria rojo.

Ardiente y rojo.

-Lo que estas buscando, no esta ahi afuera, Hiccup... Esta aqui.

Por eso, justo ahora estaba sentado en la acera de la calle de el puesto de flores, el lugar donde trabajaba ella, a la unica hora en la que lo dejaban salir, con una rosa roja, esperando.

Porque perderla fue azul como nunca vio

Estar solo fue un gris oscuro

Perdonarla fue como conocer a alguien al que nunca vio.

Pero amarla rojo fue.

...

_**Oh, losing her was blue like I'd never known**_

_**Missing her was dark grey all alone**_

_**Forgetting her was like trying to know somebody you never met**_

_**'Cause loving her was red**_

_**Yeah, yeah, red**_

_**We're burning red**_

_..._

_¡Hola!_

_Cumpli! Cumpli y casi me explota el cerebro con esto._

_Oigan, ven alguna falta de ortografia? Si la ven me avisan_

_Un abrazo! Gracias por leer_


End file.
